


Gone for Too Long

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae returns from her first visit to the Commonwealth, and she missed her Alpha.





	Gone for Too Long

Mason's eyes darted to the gate when Mae vaulted over from the other side, her breathing labored as she sauntered over. She's been running more and more, and with each time she came back it seemed to do less. She was still restless, there were no obstacles for her to surmount, and the only place she had rooftops to traverse was Nuka Galaxy, and even there the space was limited. He knew she tried her best to hide it, but he could tell. And he hated it. He hated to see how much she missed the Commonwealth, the crumbling buildings and stretching highways, the different places she could break into and explore.

"Hey big guy," she panted, slumping down into her chair. 

"Hey kitten," he mumbled, staring at her.

"What's wrong?'

He hesitated for a moment. "... Do you wanna leave here, Mae?"

Surprise flashed on her face, and she glanced away. "... I don't wanna leave you," she said, choosing her answer carefully.

He smiled. "I know. But you're actin' like an animal that's just been caged. I think... I think you need to get outta here. Just for a bit before you go crazy."

"I can just... leave?"

"You promise to come back?"

She straightened up, getting tense with excitement. "Of course. Actually, why don't you come with me?"

"Wish I could. But I can't leave the Pack alone for long. But... take Gage. His crew can behave themselves for a while without him, and I'll keep an eye on 'em."

"Okay." She tried to hide her eagerness. "I'll leave tonight, then. I promise I'll come back." She kissed him deeply, bookending his face with her hands. "Thank you." Another kiss, quicker this time. "I love you."

"You remember that while you're back there, yeah? Go and get ready."

 

* * *

 

She heard Gage fire and quickly grabbed her own pistol, but he put her at ease.

"Just another crow," he assured, gesturing with his rifle to the dead bird on the ground. Mae walked over to it and examined its left eye, seeing the security lens passed the glassiness of its pupil.

"Good work," she praised. She had told Gage she was from the Institute a while back when they started to form an easy friendship. He didn't seem to care, as long as she wasn't with them anymore. They had come across two synth search parties and eight surveillance birds in the two weeks they've been out in the Commonwealth. The Institute, it seemed, wasn't going to give up on finding her. 

She missed Mason more every day, and even with Gage's pleasant company she felt... lonely. Colder.

"I think..." she said after a few beats of silence. "I think it's time to head back to Nuka World."

Gage smiled. "Sure, boss. Whatever you want."

 

* * *

 

They parted ways at Fizztop, and when Gage disappeared into his gang's territory she bolted for the Amphitheater. Icarus and Nova were, to Mae's surprise, waiting by the gate when she vaulted over it. Icarus nearly tackled her to the ground as he greeted her excitedly, and Nova whined happily, trotting circles around them.

"Welcome back, princess," Shorty greeted, and Mae walked into his open arms with a smile.

"Hey," she sighed. "Good to see you. Mason...?"

"He's on his throne. Been getting crabbier since you left. Better go fix that, huh?"

Mae grinned. "Yeah. Better."

Mason stood from his throne as soon as he saw her, and she didn't waste any time jumping into his arms. "Mae," he breathed, gripping her hair tightly with one hand. "Fuck, I missed you somethin' awful."

"You too, big guy." She pulled back and kissed him over and over, each one slower and deeper than the last. Then, like their thoughts were synced, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and tucked them by his hips so he could sit back down on his throne. She ground against him and already felt him start to harden. "Need you," she whimpered. "Right now."

"You sure you won't mind the onlookers?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the Pack members leering their way, then back at Mason, and he stood up to stride towards Backstage.

"Everyone out," he announced to the Raiders lounging inside. "Now!" They had already been heading for the door, but the last barked order had them sprinting out. Mae shoved him to the ground, having to put all of her weight into the impact to manage, before the last Pack member was even out, and as the door slammed she straddled him. Mason ripped her shorts off her as she slipped her hands under his tank top to feel his heated skin, but he chose to leave her underwear intact, simply pushing it out of the way. He knew better than to ruin any piece of her lingerie collection - he'd been in the doghouse for a while after the first, and last, time.

She sunk down on him and a heavy moan rose from her throat. Mason's head thumped against the cement floor as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself under control.

"Fuck, Mason, I missed you," Mae whimpered. "Missed you so much." She could already feel her orgasm building quickly, just like the first time she'd taken him.

"C'mon, kitten," Mason breathed, bucking into her. "C'mon. Wanna feel you come."

" _Baby,"_ she cried, pulsing and clenching around him. "Oh fuck, I _missed you_." She leaned down and kissed him, laying her chest against his as she languidly moved her hips to slowly ride him, barely lifting herself up before sinking down again. "Did you think about me?"

"Tried not to," he admitted. "Would hurt too much. Made me wanna go out and find you."

"Mm," she hummed as she kissed him, fondness stuffing her chest. "I thought about you. Thought of how fucking good it'd feel to have you inside me again, feel your hands on me. Hell, just hearing your voice again would be bliss." she kissed him again. "And holy shit, was it ever." A kiss to his shoulder. "I love you."

Abruptly he rolled her over to her back and then he was going crazy, making her hold onto him for dear life. He fucked her like he was feral, grunting and growling, holding her territorially, possessively close and she was almost bucked off him a few times. She loved it, was almost delirious from pleasure and her cries could probably be heard outside of Backstage. Mae tore her nails into his back, his shoulder blades, his biceps, anywhere she could reach and cling to. He captured her in a biting kiss, all teeth and tongue as he tangled her hair in his fist. His other hand went to her clit and then just moments later she was coming again, body writhing against his.

"Mae," the Alpha nearly whispered, lips to her neck. "Fuck..." She moaned as she felt him come, thick and hot spurts as he kept pumping his cock inside her. It leaked from her, wet her sensitive skin and she realized why he was so aggressive right now. He had gone through a two week dry spell, something he hadn't done in who knows how long.

"Bed," she said between kisses. "Bed." He grunted in agreement and lifted her up to carry her off to their room. "You get a free pass to break it again."

He kicked the door open. "Good, 'cause I fuckin' plan to."


End file.
